


Oh, Jesus

by socksrock



Category: the bible (book)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other, esp to rosie, hi fun place discord, im sorry, im sorry to ash and ms ghost aswell, jesus is a manipulator, nondescript masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksrock/pseuds/socksrock
Relationships: Jesus Christ/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Whining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie/gifts), [Nora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora/gifts), [Frederica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederica/gifts), [space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/gifts), [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost/gifts).



"please, Jesus"  
that was Y/N Iscariot's plead, as they gripped the back of their lover's tunic, tears soaking the thin material. "We could run away, sneak off! I can't bear to live without you, you know that! If you die, I can't stay here! especially not since my brother is the one who betrayed you!" They gripped harder at the last part of their statement, how could Judas do this? Their own brother? It seemed so strange, that only weeks earlier, they had sat at the table in the home they shared with their brother and gushed about the long-haired brunette in front of them.

"love, please, you know that this must happen. If we run away we will never be truly happy, they will stop at nothing to find us, and you deserve to live on, with someone who will not drag you around like me. It has to be this way," He responded, and they looked up at him with teary eyes. The lovely brunette's expression was unclear, although they could recognize slight melancholy on his features. they wondered, for a second, why he wasn't as distraught as them. 'Does he not love me as much as I love him?' Though, they quickly dismissed this thought because someone as Benevolent as their Jesus couldn't lie so easily, couldn't love them with the same vigor and passion. 

They sighed and pulled themselves closer, trying to commit his musky, holy, sensual scent to their memory. The traces of fish and stale bread still laced within the threads of his top. "I wish it didn't have to be," they mumbled, though more to themselves then to the holy man they had wrapped around themselves. They knew it was inevitable, but that didn't make it any easier. He lifted their chin with his pointer and middle fingers and this time, the emotion in his eyes was clear as glass, annoyance, and even anger. "Listen," he snapped in a tone he had never used with them before. Every interaction previous had a much gentler tone than the one he was using now, even in their most intimate moments, the undertones of their encounters were loving and soft. This was new, the intonation of his voice was rough, and dark. He had switched so quick, what had happened?

"You need to stop whining so much. I've tried to comfort you, but do you realize how hard this is for me? I will be nailed by my hands and feet to wood. I am the one who will feel the pierce of metal against my flesh, not you. And yet you sit here and whine and cry, because of what? Because your brother is a traitor? You know, I think you might be compensating. I think you feel guilty. Maybe, you were the real traitor all along. I know you better than you know yourself. You think I don't notice the way you bite your nails when you feel bad about something? Or how you get clingy when you feel like you've wronged someone? I know you, and I know how you work. You are the reason I'm in this situation, and you have the audacity to moan to me about it? To soak my clothes in your crocodile tears? When this very same fabric will be stained with my blood, the fruit of your betrayal?" 

The Nazareth man grabs their hands from around his waist and pushes them away from him. They pathetically reach back for him, like a babe with their mother, but he steps back, out of their reach. "Please, let me spend my last moments with those who actually care about me," There was a breath of finality laced in his words, and Y/N watched with glossy eyes as he pushed pass them and back to find, presumably, his other eleven disciples. Y/N drops to their knees, their knees scraping against the rocky ground, creating shallow cuts that sting their flesh. They hiss in agony, an emotional kind that the injury only amplified, but nonetheless they pull their knees to their chest, and start to cry, The little blood that escaped from their wounds mixing with their salty tears. The phenomenon reminded them of their lover, well, ex-lover's words, and they sobbed harder, not caring about how much the liquid escaping their eyes was hurting their preexisting injuries. To them, none of it mattered, because no gash could ever amount to the tear he had left in their heart.


	2. The Night Before Crucifixion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut (nondescript masturbation)

" I don't know what you saw in him"

That was a lie, and both Judas and Y/N knew it. "I saw what we all see in him," they started " I saw a benevolent, selfless man who wanted to see the world thrive" they thought over their words, and how they still rang true. Sweet Jesus of Nazareth, the man who would rather starve then watch the people around him go hungry, who would give the clothes off his back if it meant someone else wouldn't go cold. They knew that was true when they met him, when they loved him, up until they betrayed him. 'He still is that man' their subconscious whispered, merely a ghostlike presence in their head, 'you betrayed that sweet demigod and now you will watch him die, knowing you're the reason why'. They knew exactly what inspired the last statement, and they mulled over the holy man's speech in their head, not for the first or last time, and focused on one phrase 'I know you'. It plagued their mind, what did that mean? How had he noticed such small things like an increase in clinginess?

This thought, like many, led to another. They though about the unreadable expression that the holy messiah wore only hours before. They analyzed it in their brain, searching for the emotion that their lover wore. It clicked, right then. The reason they couldn't recognize the expression was because it wasn't one they had seen on his face before. It was a predatory aggression. The more they thought about it, the more their arousal peaked. They thought of the times they had been intimate with Jesus, he was always gentle and sweet. But the way he looked at them in that moment, he looked like he could've ravaged them right then and there. Blush rose to their cheeks, and before their mind could go any farther, they were reminded of their brother's presence, when he waved his hand in front of their face. 

"Hey, what's up with you? you spaced out." the older Iscariot sibling asked, concerned. "I, um, need to go...sleep" they responded, obviously flustered. Judas looked even more concerned, but let his 19 year old sibling go to their room, opting to ask them about their mood in the morning. Y/N slipped into their night clothes, and then slid into their bed. They were still thinking of the expression on the prince of Heaven's face, and his words, which they originally took venomously, that now filled their stomach with butterflies. 

Suddenly, they got the urge to touch themselves, 'No I cannot, what would God think? What would Jesus think?' The thought of Jesus, however, flooded them with arousal, and with little to no self control, their hands traveled into their pants. They fondled their reproduction organs, and thought of the messiah, until they reached completion. They were flooded with warmth, and as they cleaned themselves up, they were filled with shame. They had just finished to the thought of someone who would be dead tomorrow. Because of them. What would God think? What would Jesus think? However, their post orgasm brain couldn't properly entertain these thoughts, and so they opted to nuzzle into their pillow, the only thought being their once gentle lover as they drifted to sleep.


	3. The Walk

Fuck. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 'Today's the day' the messiah's ex lover thought bitterly. The night they had sweetly enjoyed just hours earlier taunted them. Why did they have to do that? Could they not hold back their lust for the night? Had they no self control? They wanted to chastise themselves more for their morally grey actions in the evening, but that path was blocked by their brother coming in, preparing to drag (Y/N) to the site of Jesus' soon to be execution. "um, (N/N), I have some bad news..." Their head snapped up 'What?" they said, a bit more venomous then they intended. Their brother's eyes widened, and then he sighed, 

"(Y/N), they want, you to help nail him to the cross..."

Their heart stopped.

No. No, no, no. This was the only thing that could make it worse.

"Judas, no. I..." they choked back a sob, " I can't do that, you know that,"

"I'm sorry (Y/N) but, I don't think the Romans were asking,"

Of course. Of fucking course. Not only did they have to witness his death, they had to cause it.

'You already killed him, idiot' their oh so helpful inner voice reminded.

But it wasn't wrong. Honestly, they may as well nail him to the cross, they are the reason he's dying today. The reason they will never again wake up in their beloved's arms. Or feel his firm, yet loving grip against their plush thighs. Or his loving kiss on every inch of their body.

They looked up at their brother, and realized that there wasn't a choice. They had to do this. They had to nail Jesus of Nazareth, to the cross. They had to crucify him. Fuck.

"Okay, let me just... let me get dressed" They said, albeit shakily.

"I'll be outside okay? Try not to take too long," Judas replied softly. (Y/N) nodded and their brother left the room. They quickly threw on the nearest tunic and pants and walked outside. Their brother was waiting, as promised, outside of their home.

"Ready?" He asked, and received a shaky smile and nod from his sibling. 

The walk there was quiet and tension filled. neither sibling wanted to be here, but feared what would happen if they didn't show up. After a long hour of walking, they finally reached Calvary, where Jesus would be slaughtered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, i am sorry for the late post and the cliffhanger! School's been happening so its been a bit challenging to write. Hope to see you soon!


End file.
